Lo-fi
do not tamper with this page. ''This character belongs to [[User:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer|'Fear']]. Do not use without permission. : Appearance — : "haha yeah being a lightwing is pretty epic i guess" : lightwing who is arguably pretty fit and small in height. mirror scales on wings resemble broken records & cracked moons (in the sky), as well as scattered stars. a variety of colors, though holds true to the lightwings' pastel coloration. very dull talons. kinda stubby spikes on tail & spine. : Personality — : "hey did you catch the livestream playing new vibe tunes from Mallow?" : extremely laid back, easy to speak with. doesnt understand a lot of things, but isnt stupid. willing to learn! very color-&-music-oriented (maybe some kind of synesthesia? ill look into it.) gets lonesome but seems to have his best ideas when alone. heavily enjoys cloudeyes' company, especially when making music. knows everyone, probably. doesnt have Peak Memory but can recall things based on certain rhythms & sounds. : Skillset — : "uhh yeah ive got these mirror scales but i like DJing better" ::Due to being a LightWing, Lo-fi inherited the abilities with which reside in their genes. ::* very high pain tolerance (usually dives in head first into dangerous situations because of this) ::* reflective, mirror-like wing scales ::* low stamina but high spirit ::As per being his own individual, Lo-fi still has his own skillset that he developed. ::* pin-point music taste (if that makes sense. will expand upon later.) ::* instrumental adaptability ::* contrary, he cant sing to save his life ::* tolerance to smokeberries (and their effects) ::* accomplished writer & dj : History — : "i was part of a noble class fam back in the kingdom but it wasnt for me" : born under the original name of Flash, he hails from a noble lightwing lineage which had formerly been attached to royalty, but has since separated upon the resurfacing of the tribe (will ask if day's okay with this). was raised thinking lowly of certain dragons (mutts, crippled, lgbt+ folks, those who didnt practice the same beliefs, etc.) but really had a hard time trying to withstand the logic behind the way he was brought up? he never agreed, but he didnt disagree either, because all he'd known was the lightwings and his family and what they thought. : so he broke away from it. slowly. he attended veil, seeing as it had the highest acceptance rate despite his parents insisting that he was to go to that icewing university or something. but he was smart. he needed to get out of the atmosphere his parents (and family, at that) had given off. upon arriving at veil, he met wednesday. after meeting wednesday, he met cloudeyes. after meeting the both of them, they changed and confirmed that fact that his family's way was Not the only way to think and believe. it took a lot of consideration and time, but he had decided he'd drop out of veil. he only went to meet those outside his tribe, and it was very much worth it. but now, out of making these new friends, he had come out as non-binary, voiced his beliefs, befriended those with "dead-end jobs" and a "mutt"... most importantly, he stood up to his parents, and became focused on his musical interests instead, focusing on his work as a DJ. also, he changed his name to Lo-fi. : Relations — : "i dont got lots of friends but im happy with what i have" :* [[Cloudeyes|'Cloudeyes']] — positive relationship. best bros! even if they happen to disagree at times, they're best bros :* [[Wednesday|'Wednesday']] — they have a friendly rivalry with one another, oftentimes getting back at one another to one up the most recent prank. it gets vicious sometimes rip- however they can sit down and talk to eachother too at times :* [[Trecento|'Trecento']] — hmm tba : Trivia — : "listen this is how you know the smokeberries you got are bad—" :Gallery — Characters related to this one— C L O U D E Y E S ••• Reincarnation of Von & Limestone Student • 11 years • Scourged Tranquility • Male • MudWing mutt “Familiar? Why is this so familiar? Familiar, like someone I used to be?” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Cloudeyes|'here']]. W E D N E S D A Y ••• Leading Prankster of the RainWing Tribe Prankster • 18 years • Scourged Tranquility • Female • RainWing “Oh but just because you ''say you've seen all the best pranks doesn't mean you actually have.”'' To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Wednesday|'here']]. T R E C E N T O ••• The LightWing of protection & music Leader • 23 years • Scourged Tranquility • Male • LightWing “Music is the one thing which unites all of us together... Without it, we'd all be gone.” To read more about this character, tap upon the link as displayed [[Trecento|'here']]. Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:LightWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mature Content